


The Future Doesn't Scare Her At All?

by Sharyrazade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort/Angst, During Canon, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, Fear of Death, Implied Sexual Content, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Opposites Attract, Pillow Talk, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Running a coy, playful finger up the contours of his pectoral muscles, the blonde gave a light, mischievous smile. "Oh, what's with all this angst, anyway? Everything's gonna work out in the end, right?""Hm, I suppose so. But hearing about its alleged conclusion, even from a book supposedly written by the master himself, does not exactly inspire confidence."On the cusp of the end of the world, two Dandelions reflect upon what it means for themselves and the future in general.





	The Future Doesn't Scare Her At All?

Despite the image others had of him within his own union and without as a flighty, incorrigible lady-killer (or man-killer for that matter), Lauriam was actually a thorough, fastidious man. Master Ava would not had chosen him for such an important task had he not been so- helping to gather and train those who would rebuild the world after these prideful idiots finished destroying it and themselves in the process.

With all this in mind, it was actually rather surprising to Lauriam how exactly he'd carried on as of late with another member of the unions assigned to that very same task and quite contrary to his general self-perception- then again, the logs crinkling in the fireplace, that very particular aroma of two (whatever they were exactly) souls engaged in a very particular activity hanging over the blonde's room, and the scratches down his back and chest as he lay with the room's owner in her bed, however- did not lie.

Panting a heavy, not-unpleasant-for-either sort of pant, Elrena hungrily took his lips in hers for several seconds before pulling back. "Did anyone ever tell you just how AMAZING a lover you are?" she inquired, her emerald eyes still half-glazed over with desire.

Lauriam smiled mischievously, his expression not unlike the blonde's. "Not like you, no."

Of course, they'd been vaguely aware of the existence of one another. In the same way one is aware of the weather- however after becoming one of the designated successors to the Foretellers and actually watching her in action- combining her powerful thunder magic and leveraging her lithe, agile frame to completely dominate her opponents- left Lauriam utterly hypnotized by the deadly blonde nymph, intrigued yet slightly frightened by her power and unabashed- bordering on arrogance at times- confidence.

On the other side of their arrangement, whatever one wished to call it, the attraction was, at least initially, somewhat less cerebral; after one of said training sessions, Elrena had actually caught him in the baths, masking (and only barely) her interest in his broad shouldered, deceptively-powerful, dripping-wet frame with a smart comment. However, spending more time in his presence and taking into account the fierce, determined gaze within that soft, boyish face- drove her wilder and wilder with lust.

Lauriam sighed despondently, gazing pensively at the ceiling, apparently immune to the blonde's attempts to distract him once again. "It still does not feel quite real, does it?" he inquired blankly. "You and me- all of this- everyone here- just gone. It boggles the mind."

Elrena gave her lover a confused gaze as she tilted her head sideways. "You're talking about work?" she inquired, mildly disappointed. "Now of all times?"

"All of our friends and comrades- destroying all this and themselves in the process? You can't tell me you've never thought about it. Truth be told, I'm actually a bit obsessed with it."

"Well, maybe it's different for you, but I never saw much point in getting worked up over something I can't change. It's not healthy."

"But even so-"

Running a coy, playful finger up the contours of his pectoral muscles, the blonde gave a light, mischievous smile. "Oh, what's with all this angst, anyway? Everything's gonna work out in the end, right?"  
  
"Hm, I suppose so. But hearing about its alleged conclusion, even from a book supposedly written by the master himself, does not exactly inspire confidence."

Elrena rubbed her chin. "Hm, I might not know anything about any prophecies, but I do trust Master Ava and I trust you- if both of you think at least a few of us can get through this nightmare, that's enough for me."

Lauriam gave a slightly-awkward smile. "Heh, thanks."

"Well, I've always been a 'glass-half-full' kind of gal, after all."

With a light, dainty yawn, Elrena extended her arm over her man's shoulder. "Besides, a new world?" she began. "Sounds more exciting than anything."

The man closed his eyes, clenching his brow in contemplation. "It will be a grand opportunity, to be sure." conceded Lauriam. "But even so, there would still be so much to do-"

"Really? That's what you're worried about? In a new world, you could be a freaking king!"

Now that he paused to think about it, there was a certain romance in the notion of striking out from the ruins of the failed old world and its mistakes and standing at the head of a brave new one. "Interesting suggestion, my queen." he conceded, planting a rather chaste kiss on her cheek.

Permitting herself a girlish chuckle, Elrena huddled closer to her "king" as her mind continued to fantasize. "Yeah, we only live once, after all." she reminded. "Say, that gives me an idea."

A wicked grin suddenly crept over the blonde's lips. "If you're still stressing over work, we could always invite that one chick who knocked me on my cute little butt earlier tonight."

"Skuld and Ephemer's friend?" inquired Lauriam innocently, absolutely loving when his woman got like this. "The woman with the blue hair and dark skin?"

"Exactly. She seems like she'd be a pretty good fuck- for both of us."


End file.
